


Freckles

by monkeydra



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai notices something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

Kurogane paused in polishing his blade and turned to look at Fai.

“What?” he asked gruffly.

The blond blinked and realized he had been caught staring. He smiled, a real one, which Kurogane realized he was quickly getting addicted to, and pointed to an area next to the ninja’s ear.

“You have a freckle!”

“…So?”

“Is that the only one Kuro-tan has?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like I counted them.” There was a pregnant pause before Kurogane added, “No, you can’t count them.”


End file.
